


[Podfic] Smiting

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rimming, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Switching, it's also baby's first BDSM, look this is a sexual smorgasbord, so be gentle, there's very little they DON'T do in these ten thousand words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley has one more fantasy that he's initially hesitant to share - he wants Aziraphale to dominate him, to use his angelic powers on him, and for the angel to use Crowley for his pleasure.Aziraphale, as always, is only too happy to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Smiting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914535) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-16-Smiting-eogufh)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-16-smiting)


End file.
